Antifaces
by SelKar
Summary: Mascaras, antifaces, ambas cosas son casi iguales, pero... que pasa cuando el significado es mas que el de un mero objeto, cuando se revela la verdad que ocultaste por dos años... HarryTom Sip, otro slash y con mi pareja preferida OneShot
1. Chapter 1

_**Antifaces**_

La avenida que había parecido tan concurrida en un principio ahora estaba deshabitada, deshabitada y destruída. Sólo había en ella cerca de cuarenta personas, treinta y cinco magos con túnicas rojas que significaba que eran miembros de la orden del fénix, Dumbledore, con su habitual túnica rara, y dos magos con capa y antifaces, uno tenia la capa negra con bordados plateados en los bordes de las mangas y de la capucha y un antifaz negro con unos extraños dibujos dorados alrededor de los ojos ocultos gracias a un hechizo para que no vieran su color, mientras que el otro tenia la capa negra con bordados dorados y el antifaz negro con los extraños dibujos en color plateado.

Los dos encapuchados estaban espalda con espalda, desmayando, torturando, matando y maldiciendo a cuanto miembro de la orden tenían cerca, parecían estar en un gran problemas pero no era del todo verdad, solamente tenían que saber quienes eran esas personas para saber por que no estaban en problemas…

_Algún tiempo antes en el despacho de Lord Voldemort…_

Un ruido de alguien pasando hojas era lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación. Un ruido de hojas y un gruñido que soltaba una persona que ya estaba harta de ese silencio, de ese silencio y de no hacer nada.

- Tom, ¿podemos salir? – preguntó el joven que había soltado aquel gruñido, era un chico de unos diecinueve años, cabello negro algo largo, lo suficiente para taparle los ojos, completamente despeinado y unos grandes ojos verdes. El chico poseía una belleza extraña, se le notaba un aire inocente, pero no poseía ni un gramo de inocencia; ni siquiera la cara de hastió que tenia disminuía aquella belleza.

- No – dijo el hombre que estaba pasando las hojas de varias carpetas, secamente. Este hombre aparentaba una edad entre veinticinco y treinta años aunque en realidad debía tener setenta o tal vez más. Tenía el pelo negro largo hasta los hombros, atado en una coleta baja, los ojos rojos y una fría y letal belleza, una belleza que no podías detenerte a apreciar por que su dueño era capaz de torturarte hasta que olvidaras tú hasta la capacidad de hablar, hasta que perdieras la cordura.

- Por favor, Tom – pidió el chico poniendo cara de perrito a medio morir.

- No – volvió a decir sin dudar ni un momento.

- ¡Tom, me estoy aburriendo, quiero salir y quiero salir ya! – dijo el ojiverde parándose de golpe del sillón en el que estaba recostado y cruzándose de brazos.

El mayor suspiro, ya sabiendo de antemano que cuando el chico se ponía en esa pose él ya había perdido, ya que siempre era mejor evitar que el joven ese se enojara, si se enojaba podían darse por muertos todos los que estaban a un kilómetro a la redonda.

- De acuerdo – dijo dejando las carpetas de lado.

No tuvo que decir nada más que el chico ya había tomado una capa y un antifaz que estaban en otro sillón y se los había puesto. La capa era negra como la de cualquier mortifago pero tenía bordados plateados, denotando que era una capa muy costosa, y el antifaz, también negro, tenía unos extraños dibujos alrededor de los ojos en color dorado. El antifaz se ajustaba perfectamente a su cara gracias a un hechizo y no había manera que se le saliera, a no ser que él mismo se lo sacara.

- Perfecto – dijo sonriendo de una manera que habría causado escalofríos en todos los que lo miraran, pero no en Tom, Lord Voldemort no podía asustarse de una sonrisa tan parecida a la suya propia cuando iba a los ataques y menos una sonrisa de ese chico en particular, estaba mas que seguro que el muchacho antes de matarlo se suicidaba, ya que no entendía porque pero el joven parecía quererlo, cosa que no le había pasado antes con nadie –. ¿Me acompañarás con tu antifaz o te pondrás esa mascara horrorosa de mortifago? – pregunto el ojiverde cambiando la sonrisa macabra por una de lado.

- El antifaz - el chico esbozo una gran sonrisa -, pero solo por que no quiero que comiencen a correr como enajenados solo por que el lord oscuro apareció en medio de una avenida – lo atajó con rapidez, no quería que creyera que le gustaba el antifaz, sino podía obligarlo a usarlo en un futuro.

El ojiverde asintió con rapidez y, mientras Tom se levantaba y rodeaba el escritorio, él corrió a buscar la otra capa y el otro antifaz. Al agarrar las cosas se dio vuelta quedando a escasos centímetros de la cara de lord, el cual sonreía de una manera que al chico le pareció insinuante.

Sin poder resistirse acercó su cara los pocos centímetros que la separaban de los labios de Tom y lo besó, primero lentamente, un beso casi dulce, que después se torno apasionado, furioso, desesperado.

Lucius Malfoy, un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos de cabello rubio platinado, unos rasgos claramente aristocráticos y un cuerpo más que bien conservado caminaba lentamente hacia una puerta que quedaba al final de ese pasillo, casi como si estuviera yendo a la horca. Pero es que en realidad iba hacia un lugar mucho peor, iba al encuentro del lord y Ares, como le decían todos a aquel muchacho desconocido, que se presentaba usando antifaz para ocultar su rostro en vez de llevar la clásica mascara de mortifago. Y lo peor del caso es que iba hacia el encuentro de los dos hombres más poderosos que conocía y no llevaba lo que se dicen buenas noticias.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta, rogando a todos los dioses existentes que ninguno de los dos hombres estuvieran ahí, y si estaban, que sólo estuviera el lord. Cualquier cosa era preferible a pasar vergüenza frente a ese mocoso que había resultado ser bueno en todo, estrategia, creación de maldiciones, ataque… todos y cada uno de los mortifagos lo conocían y sabían que si veían al muchacho lo mejor era mostrarle respeto, aunque un respeto menor que el que le demostraban a su señor.

Como si los dioses lo hubieran escuchado, nadie le contesto del otro lado de la puerta. Pero un Malfoy siempre cumplía con las tareas que le asignaba, así que abrió la puerta sabiendo que esto podría costarle un par de cruciatus, y por lo que se encontró del otro lado presintió que seria una tortura muy dolorosa.

El lord oscuro estaba besando al muchacho del antifaz y este, lejos de apartarse, le respondía con la misma intensidad.

Estuvo a punto de irse, pero justo cuando estaba por girarse su señor y el chico del antifaz, mejor conocido como Ares, se separaron y voltearon a verlo.

- Malfoy – lo llamó Ares.

El rubio masculló algo por lo bajo que ninguno de los dos lograron entender desde aquella distancia, pero estaban seguros que era una maldición a su mala suerte.

- ¿Sí, Ares? – preguntó Lucius mirándolo a los ojos, el muchacho por mas miedo que diera les había dicho que lo llamaran así y que si le iban a hablar lo miraran a los ojos, claro que sus ojos estaban ocultos tras el antifaz, que ocultaba su color.

- ¿Para qué has venido? – preguntó separándose del lord aun con la capa y el otro antifaz en sus manos.

- Tengo que informarle algo al lord – dijo el rubio queriendo más que nada desviar la vista del antifaz tras el cual estaban ocultos los ojos del chico, ese antifaz negro puesto justo delante de la pálida piel del mocoso daban escalofríos, por alguna desconocida razón.

- Entonces apresúrate porque me va a acompañar a un lugar en unos diez minutos – dijo Ares y se dejo caer en el sillón que estaba atrás de él.

Lucius asintió, sintiéndose un idiota por mostrarle respeto a un mocoso, ya que por la forma delgada de su cuerpo y los rasgos apenas visibles de su rostro se podía notar que era un chico que debía tener unos veinte años, más o menos.

- Mi señor, después de buscar cerca de dos meses, todavía no damos con el lugar en donde se oculta Potter para entrenar, se dice que la casa esta protegida con el fidelio y que el viejo Dumbledore es el guardián secreto, pero no hemos podido confirmar nada, además… - no pudo continuar con el informe ya que Ares había comenzado a reír sin muestras de que fuera a parar en poco tiempo.

En cuanto Ares se calmó, menos de un minuto después, sonrió de una manera bastante burlona.

- Tom, si necesitabas la dirección de Potter podrías habérmela pedido – exclamo Ares divertido –. ¿¡Dos meses buscando algo y no tienen ninguna pista! – exclamó y se rió nuevamente. – Pobrecillos, al menos podrías haberles dado una tarea mas divertida, como entrenar a los nuevos, quienes por cierto sólo saben hacer unos cruciatus que en realidad son cosquillas.

Lucius apretó los labios y se mordió la lengua para evitar soltar un insulto, ese mocoso era tan irritante, sólo decía lo de los nuevos por que sabia que su hijo recién estaba iniciándose, a pesar de que debería haberlo hecho apenas terminara el colegio se le concedió dos años para que nadie sospechara de él, ¡dos años!

Tom negó con la cabeza divertido, sabia que el chico hacia todo eso por molestar a Malfoy, incluso había sido el muchacho quien le había dicho que buscara la dirección de Harry Potter, siendo que ambos la sabían perfectamente desde hacia dos años; claro que nunca admitiría en voz alta que el disfrutaba tanto como Ares el molestar a Malfoy.

- Lucius encárgate del entrenamiento de los recién iniciados y de sus pruebas – dijo el lord, a lo que el rubio asintió y se fue.

- Bien, ahora que ya se fue, - dijo el ojiverde mientras se paraba – ponte las cosas que nos vamos en menos de cinco minutos.

El lord se puso la capa y el antifaz rápidamente y en cuanto ambos se aseguraron de que los hechizos de los antifaces estaban bien puestos, desaparecieron con un suave y casi inaudible 'plop' del lugar con más protecciones mágicas del mundo, después de Hogwarts.

Los dos hombres se aparecieron en una calle muy transitada de Londres, las nubes cubrían el cielo, como si el día no fuera a ser lo suficientemente malo para los muggles.

Un coche frenó en seco para evitar pisarlos y el ojiverde como respuesta movió su varita mandando a volar el coche por los aires e iniciando de este modo un ataque de pánico entre los muggles, los cuales comenzaron a correr desesperados en busca de refugio.

La pareja de encapuchados no dudó dos veces antes de comenzar a torturar o matar a todo el que tuvieran cerca, y por sus sonrisas parecían disfrutarlo mucho.

No había pasado mas de diez minutos, durante los cuales gran cantidad de muggles fueron asesinados, antes de que apareciera la famosa orden del fénix, pero únicamente ellos aparecieron, los aurores debían estar ocupados en cosas mas importantes que encargarse de dos desconocidos que atacaban un lugar repleto de muggles.

Dumbledore miró a los dos magos, los cuales se habían quedado paralizados al verlo aparecer ahí, pero se habían recuperado rápidamente, si de algo estaba seguro era que de mortifagos no se trataban, pero tampoco eran magos normales, había algo raro en ellos y debía averiguar que.

Media hora después los dos hombres estaban espalda con espalda, atacando a cuanto mago se les cruzara en el camino, los miembros de la orden rodeaban a la pareja que había resultado más fuerte de lo esperado.

El líder de la orden del fénix se mantenía alejado y observaba como ambos se cubrían, atacaban y se defendían, se complementaban continuamente, como si lo hubieran ensayado, cuando uno atacaba el otro defendía y viceversa. Eran realmente una pareja excepcional, ni siquiera treinta y cinco magos parecían capaces de derrotarlos, aun cuanto atacaban más de diez al mismo tiempo.

Cuando vio que los hombres, ya cansados de la pelea, comenzaban a tirar las maldiciones mortales, avanzó entre los miembros de la orden y comenzó a ayudar. Aprovechando que ninguno de los dos parecía haber notado su avance le tiro un experlliarmus al que parecía mas joven y el cual, al estar ocupado en otro ataque, perdió su varita.

En cuanto el joven perdió su varita la batalla pareció congelarse, su compañero dejó de atacar y se limitó a crear un poderoso escudo en torno a ambos, pero aun así no se separaron.

- Tom… - susurró el ojiverde, pero no con miedo como habría hecho una persona normal, sino con diversión, gran diversión – ¿lo hago? ¿Quieres que esta sea la batalla final, la última para Dumbledore? – le preguntó en un susurro que nadie más que su compañero escuchó.

Fingiendo terror puso una mueca y tomo la mano del mayor que no tenia la varita, entrelazando sus dedos, en un gesto que decía más que mil palabras.

- Como quieras, Ares… después de todo, eres mi mano derecha, se supone que deberías tomar estas decisiones solo – le susurró Tom de vuelta.

El ojiverde como respuesta sonrió y apretó levemente el agarre de su mano, la sonrisa sólo sirvió para confundir a los miembros de la orden del fénix, los cuales creían que estaban a punto de rendirse, ya que el joven parecía tener miedo.

- En ese caso, que empiece la diversión – le susurró el chico para después soltarle la mano y separarse un par de pasos –. Supongo que ustedes son los miembros de la orden – dijo con un tono de voz normal, mirando directamente al director Dumbledore.

- Supones bien – le espetó Alastor Moody, un auror retirado –. Ahora chico, saquen el escudo y no les haremos daño. – dijo como todo buen auror, o mas bien, ex-auror.

Para la sorpresa de muchos, el muchacho soltó una gran y fría carcajada.

- ¿Has escuchado, Tom? No nos harán daño – dijo el muchacho con gran diversión.

Dumbledore quedó en shock cuando escucho que el chico le llamaba Tom a su compañero, tal vez eso era, por eso se veía tan poderoso el escudo, lo raro era que dejara que lo llamaran con ese nombre y más que se presentara con antifaz.

Tom noto el desconcierto de Dumbledore y sonrió de una forma que le erizó los pelos a media orden.

- Ares, pequeño, creo que el anciano senil ya se dio cuenta, no deberías haber dicho mi nombre – dijo confirmando así las sospechas del director.

- ¿Ya lo notó? – preguntó el ojiverde lo que ya le habían confirmado, pero lo preguntó en un tono como el de un niño pequeño enfurruñado –. Pues en ese caso… - dijo caminando alrededor de la cúpula hasta posicionarse en frente de Dumbledore, aunque con la pared de la cúpula separándolos – tal vez seria mas divertido si también se enteran de quien soy yo, ya que al parecer todavía no lo notan. – dijo y se dio media vuelta caminando hacia el lord. Para sorpresa de muchos y diversión de los dos implicados, el joven le pasó los brazos por alrededor del cuello y acercó sus rostros, comenzando a besarlo ante los atónitos ojos de los espectadores.

Al separarse, el más joven hizo un simple movimiento de muñeca y su varita, la cual estaba en el piso fuera de la cúpula, voló hacia su mano. Una vez que tenía la varita en mano, se posiciono como habían estado antes, su espalda pegada a la del lord y la varita alzada.

Sin esperar más tiempo ambos se sacaron los antifaces al mismo tiempo, como si sus movimientos estuvieran ensayados. Las capuchas cayeron cuando se sacaron los antifaces y los guardaron en sus bolsillos, revelando así la cruel y dura realidad.

Uno de los dos encapuchados era, claramente, Lord Voldemort, y el otro era Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió y que acababa de demostrar abiertamente que estaba del lado oscuro.

Severus Snape desde el otro lado de la cúpula, dejo caer la varita y se le desencajo la mandíbula por la sorpresa, pero no era él solo quien estaba así, si no varios, por que no decir casi todos los miembros de la orden y el anciano senil, además de los amigos de Potter, quienes estaban ahí por ser miembros de la orden.

- Ha-Harry… - dijo Hermione Granger en un susurro, pero el susurro se escucho por toda la avenida ya que el silencio que había era tal que se escucharía hasta como caía un alfiler. – ¿po-por que? - tartamudeó.

- Oh vamos, Granger, ¿en verdad creías que yo era el niño dorado que los iba a salvar a todos? Esto – sacó el antifaz y lo movió en el aire de un lado a otro – es una representación bastante grafica de lo que fueron para mi todos esos años, todos esos años use una mascara, bueno, no todos, sólo los últimos dos. Pero no me voy a gastar explicándoles esto a ustedes – sin decir mas nada, tomó la mano de Tom como lo había hecho anteriormente y ambos dejaron que su magia fluyera.

Si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó a continuación, este hubiera sido uno de los espectáculos mas extraordinarios que hubieran visto los magos en todas sus cortas y patéticas vidas, pero no lo fue.

La magia de los dos salio como una gran ola e hizo caer a todos los magos a un par de kilómetros a la redonda, no más ya que los que les importaban neutralizar estaban bastante cerca. La ola de magia tenía pedazos rojos oscuros y otros verdes oscuros, pero siempre mezclados, mostrando que ambas magias se aceptaban y complementaban.

Cuando paso la ola los miembros de la orden que estaban concientes se pararon como podían y volvieron a apuntar sus varitas hacia los dos morenos que estaban parados mirando a su alrededor con una sonrisa. Pero, lo más divertido para ellos llegó después, en cuanto Dumbledore quiso hacer un hechizo y descubrió que su varita estaba sobrecargada de magia, por lo tanto, era inutilizable hasta que alguien le drenara la magia sobrante y desconocida que la sobrecargaba.

Sin soltarse las manos Harry caminó hasta posicionarse al lado del lord y se apoyó contra su cuerpo a la vez que levantaba perezosamente la varita.

Los dos morenos apuntaron con ella a Dumbledore y pronunciaron la maldición asesina al mismo tiempo, la cual salió sin problema de sus varitas.

Debido a la sorpresa general, nadie pudo hacer nada para evitar que el haz de luz verde le diera a su querido director y todos vieron como el hombre se desplomaba sobre el piso, muerto, para que después la pareja de magos oscuros desapareciera de ahí con un suave y casi inaudible plop, tal y como habían aparecido en un principio, cuando por esa calle paseaban muggles y sus coches trataban de pasar a través del trafico para llegar antes de que anocheciera a sus casas y así poder descansar después de una larga jornada laboral.

Desde ese preciso momento la guerra se inclinó a favor del lado oscuro, pero no demasiado, ya que ahora varios peleaban con más fuerza que antes, para vengar la muerte de Albus Dumbledore y encargarse de Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió-para-traicionarlos.

* * *

Segunda Parte Arriba.

Espero que les guste.

SelKar


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titulo:**_ Conexión

_**Resumen:**_ Porque nuestra conexión es imposible de romper, no importa donde estés, yo te encontraré. **HP/TR**. Secuela de _**Antifaces**_

_**Advertencias:**_ Violencia, ligero slash (pero muy, muy ligero)

Él no caminaba, danzaba. Se movía con una gracia única, extraña y atrayente.

Y sonreía, e incluso reía en ocasiones mientras se movía, realizando movimientos con su varita.

Pasaba entre las personas casi sin tocarlas, dejando a su paso un camino rojo repleto de cuerpos caídos, sin pisar en ningún momento esos cuerpos y sin arruinar su túnica azul noche.

Volvió a reír al divisar entre aquellas personas a un hombre en particular, alto e imponente, con una máscara cubriendo sus bellas facciones. Él hombre también se encontraba ocupado moviéndose de un lado a otro en medio de aquella batalla, mas carecía de aquella gracia con la que él se movía. Sus pasos eran largos, seguros, su aura oscura y sus movimientos precisos, algo atemorizante para observar.

- ¡Ares! - dijo alguien a su espalda y él se volteó justo a tiempo para ver un rayo dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba. Una mano alzada fue lo único que necesitó para activar un potente escudo que absorbió aquel maleficio.

- Vaya - susurró el joven al ver que quien le había mandado aquel maleficio no era otro más que el mismísimo Remus Lupin.

El hombre apretó aún más la varita entre sus dedos al sentir sobre si aquella mirada divertida tras el antifaz que aquel muchacho, no, que aquel _demonio_ todavía cargaba en ocasiones.

- ¿Por qué, Harry? - preguntó Remus entre dientes, alzando ligeramente su varita en un acto reflejo al ver al joven bajar la propia.

- Es extraño oír que alguien me diga así ahora - musitó él con una sonrisa ladeada, relajando su brazo a un costado de su cuerpo, aunque eso no significaba ni de casualidad que estaba listo para rendirse, claro que no, significaba otra cosa un poco más aterradora -, pensé que a todos les gustaba mi nuevo apodo - dijo con una ligera risita - ya que todo lo que hacen es llamarme de esa manera, 'demonio_, demonio_' - imitó con burla el tono horrorizado con el que decían aquella palabra al tiempo que guardaba su varita en su bolsillo, consciente de todos los rayos que volaban a su alrededor y al mismo tiempo sólo prestándole atención al licántropo frente a él.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te llamemos entonces? - preguntó el licántropo con un terrible tono de dolor en su voz.

- Así esta bien, me gusta que me llamen por lo que piensan que soy, al menos por una vez en sus vidas están siendo sinceros en algo - dijo el muchacho y tuvo que dar un rápido paso hacia atrás para evitar un rayo.

La reacción ante su movimiento fue instantánea por lo que momentos después tuvo que evitar un rayo verde salido de la varita de Lupin.

- Y pensar que dicen ser del lado de la luz - susurró para si con burla antes de alzar sus manos.

No requirió mucha concentración de su parte realizar aquel hechizo tan antiguo e imposible de realizar para otros y antes de que aquel licántropo y sus inútiles reflejos pudieran hacerse a un lado, ya había sido alcanzado por el rayo morado que Ares, el _demonio_, le había arrojado.

El proceso fue lento y doloroso para Remus, poco a poco sus extremidades se fueron poniendo cada vez más y más duras, al tiempo que un color gris las cubría, por suerte para él, en cuanto su corazón fue convertido en piedra como el resto de su cuerpo dejó de sufrir y ya no sintió nada cuando la piedra paso a cubrir su rostro también, dejando grises y duros hasta el último de sus cabellos.

Pocos fueron los que pudieron ver su final ya que apenas el licántropo fue convertido completamente en piedra, esta estalló en cientos de pedazos que dañaron a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor, fuesen mortifagos o magos de la luz.

Tan poco quedaba ahora de Remus Lupin como de quien antes había sido el niño de oro.

Satisfecho con el resultado de sus acciones el muchacho se dio vuelta y continuó con su trabajo, moviéndose con una gracia innata entre aquellas personas.

El ataque casi terminaba, la hora acordada para la desaparición de los mortifagos se acercaba segundo a segundo y todos ellos lo sentían. Los únicos que parecían no notarlo eran dos magos que no aparentaban sentir cansancio alguno incluso después de haber estado tantas horas luchando, desde las siete de la mañana para ser exactos.

Pronto los generales mortifagos levantaron sus brazos y la marca tenebrosa brillo macabramente en el cielo nocturno.

Casi instantáneamente la mayor parte de los mortifagos desaparecieron.

Ares y Voldemort, ocupados como estaban luchando, tardaron un poco más, al igual que los generales mortifagos ya que estos antes de desaparecer tenían la obligación de asegurarse de que todos los que se encontraban bajo su mando y estuvieran en condiciones de desaparecer pudieran hacerlo, cuantos menos capturados mejor, y si había algún inútil incapaz de desaparecer entonces sencillamente debían matarlo, después de todo no podían dejar que los planes de su señor se supieran.

Harry estaba a punto de desaparecer, justo acababa de dejar inconscientes o muertos, vaya uno a saber, a un par de aurores que habían osado pensar que serían oponentes para él, pero antes se tomó unos instantes para buscar con la vista a Voldemort.

Lo vio matar a un miembro de la orden del fénix y después desaparecer e iba a seguirlo justo cuando fue arrojado contra una pared, tal como él había hecho antes con aquellos dos aurores. Lo siguiente que supo fue que todo a su alrededor se puso negro y que ya no sentía su propio cuerpo.

Lord Voldemort apareció en el salón del trono y lo primero que oyó fue el grito de festejo que emitieron sus mortifagos al unísono.

Habían ganado obra batalla y las bajas eran tan mínimas que no eran siquiera relevantes.

Volteó con una sonrisa apenas visible, esperando ver a Ares sentado en uno de los dos tronos pero aquel lugar estaba vacío. Extrañado frunció el ceño y pasó su mirada por entre los mortifagos, esperando notar como siempre lo hacía la figura alta y elegante del muchacho, pero este no se divisaba por ningún lado.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento repentinamente y abrió preocupado su conexión, sabiendo que si estaba cerca lo sentiría pero todo lo que obtuvo fue una confirmación de su mal presentimiento, Harry no se encontraba en la Fortaleza Oscura… ni en ningún lugar cercano.

"_¿Harry?"_ lo llamó por medio de su conexión, pero sólo el silencio le contestó.

Se sentía tan cansado como si hubiera estado luchando una semana seguida, después hubiera pasado una semana en la sala de estrategias y más tarde hubiera tenido una maratón de sexo salvaje con Tom.

No, de hecho se sentía un poco más cansado, tan cansado que no podía ni abrir los ojos.

Y las ganas de vomitar que sentía no hacían más que empeorar su estado.

- ¿_Tom?_ - siseó confundido, sin poder ver nada por entre sus ojos entreabiertos, hablando en parsel porque eso suponía un menor esfuerzo al tener que mover poco los labios.

Escuchó a lo lejos a alguien soltar un pequeño chillido asustado y no pudo evitar preguntarse quien rayos se encontraba allí con él.

Le costó varios minutos caer en cuenta de que estaba atado y otro par más notar que lo que le provocaba aquel cansancio eran las cadenas anti-magia que se aferraban con fuerza a sus muñecas, a sus tobillos, a su cuello, a su estomago, y no sabía si en algún lugar más porque eso era todo lo que sentía de su cuerpo.

¡Esas malditas cadenas debían de haberlo estado drenando durante horas! Sino no estaría en ese deplorable estado.

Las antorchas se encendieron justo en ese momento, todas de golpe, cegando al moreno por unos instantes y cuando abrió los ojos fue para ver venir un puño directo hacia su rostro, seguido de varios más en su estomago y en otras partes de su cuerpo que entraban dentro de la lista de las que no sentía.

- ¡Ron! ¡Ron, detente! - gritó Hermione, tirando del pelirrojo hacia atrás, tratando de separarlo del cuerpo de aquel joven que, por más que hubiera causado tantas desgracias, había sido su amigo en algún momento y sentía que estaba mal dejar que lo golpeara de esa manera.

- ¡NO! ¡Definitivamente no me detendré! - gritó Ron, moviendo sus brazos para tratar de sacarse a su amiga de su espalda. - ¡Suéltame, Herm! ¡Sólo deja que le dé tantos golpes que entonces rogará porque Remus estuviera vivo sólo para detenerme! - gritó el chico, aún tratando de sacarse a su amiga de encima.

La risa seca y casi demencial que inundó aquel lugar detuvo a ambos jóvenes.

- ¿Qué? - pronunció Ares con voz rasposa - ¿Es que acaso todo lo que harán será golpearme? - se burló en un tono seco, sintiendo su garganta doler.

La ira inundó al pelirrojo que en otro momento había sido su amigo y sin importarle que su amiga estuviera casi aplastándolo se adelantó un par de pasos y le pegó un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Harry que lo dejó sin aire.

- ¡Maldito! Ni siquiera está arrepentido por haberlo matado, Hermione, merece que lo destroce a golpes e incluso más - espetó el chico furioso.

- ¡No! Nosotros no somos como ellos y Remus no hubiera querido que comenzaremos a parecernos justo ahora, con Harry - dijo la castaña y eso resultó ser una lógica lo suficientemente buena como para que el chico no pudiera seguir molestando por un rato -. Esperemos que traigan el Veritaserum, entonces Scrimgeour lo interrogará y después podremos llevarlo a Azkaban, que es lo que alguien como él merece después de todo lo que ha hecho. - dijo, a pesar de que le costó bastante pronunciar las últimas palabras.

- ¿Y así se creen mejores que nosotros? Con que poco tranquilizan sus conciencias - dijo Ares en un tono bajo y rasposo, cada vez más cansado. Estaba seguro de que todavía le quedaba un montón de magia guardada en su núcleo y en el resto de su cuerpo, pero lo mejor sería engañar a las cadenas y mantenerse al mínimo se quería tener algo con lo que defenderse en un futuro.

Sin embargo no esperaba calcular mal cuanta energía tenía que sellar, ni que las cadenas tardaran en registrar que ya había llegado a la 'zona no retorno' en cuanto a la extracción de magia se refería, así que tras el último tirón de las cadenas a su magia volvió a caer inconsciente.

No, era imposible, si seguía así no podría dormirse, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en aquella situación, precisamente aquello que siempre se prohibía hacer, tomó una botellita de su mesita de luz y se tragó su contenido de un solo trago.

El sueño no tardó en invadirlo, sin embargo antes de dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con un poderoso hechizo que únicamente Ares o él podrían remover.

Al volver a abrir sus ojos se encontró observando a través de los ojos de Ares lo que sucedía.

"_Tom…"_ pensó Ares mientras respondía sarcásticamente a una pregunta del Ministro de Magia.

"_Aquí estoy, Harry_" dijo con cierto cariño en su tono de voz, dejando también que algo de su preocupación se notara.

"_Tardaste mucho_" le reprochó el muchacho, soltando después una risa divertida que terminó relajando a Tom, al menos en parte.

"_No te encuentras tan mal, supongo_" musitó algo más tranquilo, si Harry podía reír en esa situación entonces no estaba tan mal.

"_La verdad es que me encuentro pésimo, pero me las estoy arreglando. Sería bueno si pudiera conseguir un poco más de magia, pero si las cadenas detectan algún cambio comenzarán a sacarme magia de nuevo_" dijo Harry, sincerándose un poco.

"_¿Dónde te encuentras?_" preguntó, sintiendo como la ira comenzaba a crecer en su interior, esa noche

morirían algunos cuantos aurores.

"_No lo sé, pero dejaré abierta la conexión para que puedas encontrarme_" dijo el moreno mucho más tranquilo que su interlocutor, después de todo si Tom ya estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía entonces lo más probable era que en menos de una o dos horas ya se encontrara fuera de aquel lugar. Voldemort era una persona algo posesiva, así que nunca permitía que Harry estuviera mucho tiempo lejos de él, mucho menos en manos de personas que podrían alejarlo para siempre.

Y si tenía que ser sincero, a Harry _le encantaba_ cuando Voldemort se mostraba tan posesivo, celoso y poderoso sólo por el simple hecho de que él se encontraba lejos o en peligro.

"_En cuanto te encuentre te mandaré un aviso antes de ir a buscarte… y a matar a algunos aurores" _ dijo Tom en un suave siseo antes de abandonar la mente de Harry.

El moreno soltó un suspiro en cuanto sintió aquella cálida presencia desvaneciéndose de su mente, abandonándolo en esa habitación tenuemente iluminada, con cadenas apresándolo y varios aurores rodeándolo.

- ¿Te resignarás ahora, Potter? - preguntó Scrimgeour, el actual ministro de magia, sonriendo de lado, como quien se sabe ganador, malinterpretando aquel suspiro triste como una muestra de derrota.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso ya te has cansado de insistir? - retrucó Harry con una sonrisa burlona.

- Ya me has cansado, Potter – dijo entre dientes Scrimgeour -. Ronald, pásame la poción – le ordenó más que pidió a Ron, quien había estado sosteniendo aquella poción entre sus manos desde que el ministro había entrado en la mazmorra, esperando con impaciencia que se la pidiera.

- Aquí tiene, señor – dijo el pelirrojo, adelantándose un paso y entregándosela al ministro, interiormente complacido.

Scrimgeour la tomó bruscamente y se adelantó medio rengueando hacia Harry, tomándolo de su mentón con la mano libre que tenía y forzando el líquido dentro de su boca, lidiando con los movimientos del muchacho que se negaba firmemente a beber aquella transparente e insípida poción.

Finalmente, después de un fuerte golpe en el estómago de Harry, que lo obligó a abrir la boca para tratar de recuperar el aire perdido, Scrimgeour logró que el muchacho tomara medio frasco, aún a sabiendas de que con tres gotas ya sería más que suficiente.

Si tan sólo Scrimgeour le hubiera dado tres gotas Harry podría, y si no hubiera podido Voldemort después se hubiera encargado de darle un buen sermón, anular sus efectos y mentir sin problemas, pero desde que había tomado más de medio frasco, con el efecto multiplicado, a duras penas y podía concentrarse.

El ministro le hizo una seña a uno de los aurores y este se acercó con un pergamino y una pluma hechizada para escribir todo lo que se dijera.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? - preguntó el auror comenzando con las preguntas tontas y obligatorias que sirven para comprobar si la poción es efectiva.

- Harry James Potter Evans – respondió sin poder evitarlo, con sus ojos nublados al igual que su mente, la cual por más que trataba de organizar no conseguía ni tener un pensamiento coherente.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene? - otra pregunta rutinaria.

- Diecinueve – con su correspondiente respuesta esperada.

- ¿Cómo se llamaban sus padres? - preguntó el auror y bufó después de preguntar, lanzándole una mirada irritada a Scrimgeour, sin creer que fuera necesario hacer ese tipo de preguntas cuando podrían estar preguntándole algo más importante, como los futuros planes de Quien-tu-Sabes.

- James Potter y Lily Evans Potter – contestó Harry automáticamente, aún luchando por recuperar el control de su mente.

- Empieza con el interrogatorio, Swartz – indicó el ministro, algo impaciente por tener respuestas que podrían inclinar por fin la balanza hacia su lado.

- ¿Es usted un mortifago? - preguntó antes que nada, ya que esa era otra pregunta rutinaria pero no por ello menos importante.

- No – contestó Harry con sus ojos aún fijos en la pared frente a él, incapaz de controlar su propio cuerpo.

- ¡Miente! - gritó Ron furioso, adelantándose un paso hacia su antiguo amigo, dispuesto a sacarle la verdad a golpes, mas la mano de Hermione en su brazo lo detuvo.

- No creo que pueda mentir después de tomar la cantidad que tomó – contestó el auror Swartz aunque pensando la posibilidad de que el Señor Oscuro le enseñara a Potter una forma de evadir tanto Veritaserum como quisiera.

- Hágale una pregunta a la cual de seguro mentiría – dijo Hermione y el auror la miró como si esta estuviera bromeando.

- ¿Y como se supone que voy a saber algo como eso, Granger? - le espetó el auror de mala manera.

- Entonces apártese y yo la haré – espetó Ron y se adelantó un par de pasos, soltándose del agarre de su amiga en el camino -. ¿Te pegaban tus tíos, Harry? - preguntó, sabiendo mejor que nadie cuanto le molestaba ese tema a su antiguo amigo y que siempre que podía evitaba hablar de eso.

- Sí – contestó Harry sin poder evitarlo, comenzando a considerar la idea de morder su propia lengua hasta arrancársela así ya no podría hablar.

- ¿Y aún así asegura que no es mortifago? - volvió a preguntar el auror, tomando de nuevo su lugar junto al moreno.

- Claro que no – aseguró Harry en contra de su voluntad, aunque en realidad no le molestaba asegurar que no era un mortifago, después de todo él era mucho más que un simple, bajo y repugnante mortifago, él era Harry Potter, Ares, el _demonio_, él no era simplemente la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, él era su igual y ningún inútil mortifago podría jamás reemplazarlo.

- Pasa a otra pregunta Swartz – dijo Scrimgeour, algo impaciente aunque tratando de mostrarse tan tranquilo y seguro como siempre.

- ¿Cuáles son los futuros planes de Él-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado? - preguntó el auror y entonces el cuarto entero pareció estar en silencio, ni siquiera las respiraciones se escuchaban en aquel momento, todos a la espera de una respuesta que les sirviera.

Sin embargo la ira que le había generado la pregunta anterior había servido para despejar un poco la mente de Harry, así que este se vio capaz de pensar un poco antes de responder.

- ¿Sus planes a futuro cercano o lejano? - preguntó Harry a su vez, escondiendo una sonrisa al tiempo que trataba de ordenar del todo su mente.

Todos los magos en aquella habitación se miraron con desconcierto y les tomó un par de segundos que uno de ellos se animara a hablar.

- Todos sus planes, Potter – dijo Scrimgeour rudamente, sin querer dejar que el mago más joven pudiera tener algún escape a aquella pregunta.

- Principalmente – comenzó Harry casi sin poder aguantar la sonrisa - uno de sus planes es sacarme de aquí, además estoy seguro de que planea matarlos a todos ustedes... lentamente, quizás incluso se detenga a torturarlos – dijo sin fijar su vista en ninguno de los presentes con sus ojos todavía algo nublados.

Scrimgeour entrecerró sus ojos y sin moverse de donde se encontraba, a un paso de Harry, levantó su bastón que uno de sus aurores le había alcanzado poco después de que comenzaran las preguntas y le pegó un fuerte golpe en las costillas.

- No juegues con nosotros, Potter, contesta a lo que se te pregunta – gruño el ministro.

- No estoy jugando – contestó Harry -, yo sé que ese es su plan, él nunca me dejaría aquí, en sus sucias manos – aquella respuesta le valió otro golpe con aquel duro bastón del ministro.

Justo entonces y antes de que Harry pudiera elaborar alguna contestación que molestara aún más a los presentes, un pequeño cosquilleo algo eléctrico en su cicatriz lo distrajo.

- Lo siento – dijo Harry con una sonrisa falsamente apenada –, pero su tiempo se acabó – dijo con burla, sonriéndoles a los magos frente a él abiertamente, sintiendo la presencia de Tom realmente cercana.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fueron dos actos simultáneos que consiguieron desorganizar a todos los magos de la luz presentes. Primero, la puerta se abrió de par en par y un auror con su pecho lleno de sangre entró en la mazmorra gritando algo que sonó a 'Ataque, muchos, mortifagos, serpiente, muertos, vampiros, gigantes, Quién-tu-Sabes'; y segundo, pero no menos importante, una especie de luz plateada comenzó a rodear a Harry y unos instantes después justo donde estaba él algo explotó.

Para cuando los magos presentes pudieron volver a mirar hacia la pared en la que se encontraba Harry, lo que vieron les heló la sangre, las cadenas estaban sueltas y goteaban sangre, sangre de un moreno que se encontraba sonriéndoles desde su posición en cuclillas en el suelo, con una sonrisa tan siniestra que parecía que fuera a Voldemort a quien veían sonreír.

- Te has adelantado, Ares – escucharon todos que dijo una voz a sus espaldas y horrorizados como estaban fueron sólo dos aurores quienes se atrevieron a voltear para ver sus peores sospechas confirmadas, Voldemort se encontraba allí y no se veía precisamente feliz.

- Y tú te has tardado demasiado, ¿no te parece, Tom? - preguntó Harry enarcando una ceja pero sin ponerse de pie, aún se sentía algo débil.

- Había... demasiadas molestias en el camino – dijo y varios se estremecieron, sabiendo lo que eran estas "molestias" e imaginando lo que habría hecho con ellas, Harry en cambio sonrió abiertamente ante su tono de voz seco y frío.

- Seguro que sí – dijo Harry, deslizándose contra la pared hasta terminar sentado en el piso, aguantándose un jadeo ante el dolor en sus muñecas, se sentía tan cansado que el simple hecho de hablar, sonreír y fingir que todo estaba bien le estaba resultando una odisea.

Voldemort fijó sus ojos rojos en los esmeralda de su Harry, notando cierta tensión en su conexión.

- Tenemos que apresurarnos – murmuró Tom antes de desviar su vista y posarla en el resto de los ocupantes de aquella habitación -. Oh, señor ministro – dijo con un tono falsamente sorprendido en su voz, casi como si le extrañara verlo ahí a pesar de que tanto Harry como él sabían que esto era mentira -, debí imaginarme que esta era una idea suya, siempre es usted el de las ideas tan creativas – se burló al tiempo que jugueteaba con su varita en sus dedos, pensando a quien matar primero, porque de algo estaba seguro, todos ellos morirían.

- _A Weasley y a Granger déjamelos, ya me encargaré de ellos en la próxima batalla -_ siseó Harry, atrayendo sobre si varias nerviosas miradas, varios pensando que había dicho que los matara a todos.

- Si así lo quieres, pequeño Ares – dijo Voldemort antes de levantar su varita casi con pereza, apuntando al auror Swartz para cambiar a último momento de blanco y dirigir su varita al 'honorable' ministro. Éste a su vez sacó su varita, pero el escudo que levantó no fue suficiente como para bloquear el rayo amarillo que salió de la varita del Señor Oscuro.

La muerte del ministro de magia Rufus Scrimgeour no fue para nada dulce o pacifica, es más, fue todo lo contrario, tantos gritos soltó aquel día que incluso meses después los pocos que sobrevivieron a aquel encuentro con el Lord Oscuro furioso aún podían escuchar sus gritos en su mente, pidiendo ayuda, rogando e incluso golpeando con sus manos el piso como si esto fuese a disminuir el dolor.

El rescate de Ares, el _demonio_, fue todo un éxito que se celebró con gusto entre los mortifagos, ya que todos conocían el valor de aquel chico entre sus filas.

Sin embargo y aunque todos estaban muy felices por su rescate, mientras todos los mortifagos celebraban, algo más moderadamente que cuando consiguiendo acabar con el ex-director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, Harry se encontraba siendo regañado por la misma persona que estaba ocupándose de curar sus heridas.

- ¡No puedo creer que en pleno ataque te distrajeras de tal manera! ¿Qué eres? ¿Un estudiante de primer año? - espetaba Voldemort extremadamente enfadado mientras se encargaba de esparcir una poción espesa por las únicas heridas que aún no había tratado, las de sus muñecas.

- Tranquilo, Tom, tú sabes que no fue nada serio – dijo Harry con ligereza, sin darle una real importancia a todo el asunto.

- ¿Nada serio? ¿¡Nada serio! ¡Podrían haberte matado! - exclamó, _regañar_ a Harry era algo normal desde que él era un Slytherin y el muchacho un Gryffindor el cual según su propio criterio y forma de ver las cosas era bastante impulsivo, pero esta vez el regaño iba en serio ¡Y le molestaba que ese imbécil no lo tomara tan en serio como debería!

- No Tom, no me habrían matado – dijo el muchacho, sonriendo de lado ante el tono entre histérico y preocupado de su pareja, le encantaba ver en ocasiones como se preocupaba innecesariamente por su seguridad -, y si lo hubieran intentado yo habría podido liberarme y te habría drenado completamente si fuera necesario para conseguir escapar – esta vez le sonrió abiertamente antes de separar sus muñecas de las manos frías de Voldemort para pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello -. Tranquilízate, no dejaré que me maten – y adivinando sus pensamientos le dio un beso antes de agregar en un susurro casi inaudible, como si alguien pudiera escucharlos si lo decía muy alto -, _no dejaré que me alejen de ti _– siseó en parsel con una sonrisa brillante.

_**Fin**_

Por alguna razón me había olvidado de subir este capitulo en esta página, gracias a **Kirimi-1999** por recordarmelo ;)

SelKar


End file.
